1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ball grid array devices, more particularly to an adapter for a ball grid array device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) of most computers is generally used with an integrated circuit socket for establishing electrical connection with a computer motherboard. Because most commercially available integrated circuit sockets comply with a certain standard, they are only suitable for use with specific types of central processing units. In other words, due to differences in the specifications of central processing units made by different manufacturers, current central processing units are not adopted for use with a wide variety of integrated circuit sockets, thereby inconveniencing computer manufacturers.
In addition, pin grid array (PGA) packaging currently employed for central processing units is being gradually replaced by ball grid array (BGA) packaging. Since BGA devices generally adopt surface mounting techniques for installation on a circuit board, replacement after installation is often difficult to conduct. Moreover, it is difficult to inspect visually and repair poor connection between a BGA device and a circuit board after the former has been mounted on the latter.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an adapter for mounting a ball grid array device on a pin-type integrated circuit socket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adapter of the aforesaid type, which facilitates visual inspection and repair of poor connection with a ball grid array device.
Accordingly, the adapter of the present invention is adapted for mounting a ball grid array device on a pin-type integrated circuit socket. The ball grid array device is formed with a plurality of solder balls, while the integrated circuit socket is formed with a plurality of pin holes and is provided with a plurality of board mounting pins that are disposed in the pinholes. The adapter comprises:
a base plate having a device mounting side formed with a plurality of solder pads thereon, the solder pads corresponding to and being adapted for surface mounting of the solder balls of the ball grid array device thereon, the base plate being further formed with a plurality of upper through holes, each of which corresponds to one of the solder pads;
an interfacing plate formed with a plurality of lower through holes that correspond respectively with the upper through holes, the interfacing plate further having a socket confronting side with a plurality of insert pins depending therefrom, the insert pins corresponding to and being adapted for insertion into the pin holes in the integrated circuit socket in order to establish electrical contact with the board mounting pins; and
electrical conducting means provided on the base plate and the interfacing plate for connecting electrically and respectively the solder pads and the insert pins via the upper and lower through holes.
As such, the ball grid array device can be used with the integrated circuit socket even if the solder pad configuration of the former differs from the pin configuration of the latter.